Generally, many articles such as sanitary napkins or disposable diapers are contained in packaging body and lined up in shops for sale. Therefore, a person who purchases the packaging body that contains many articles normally separates them and transfers a small number of the articles into a packaging body that is portable, such as a pouch, for carrying around.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-281131 (hereinafter referred to as Pat. Pub. 1) is known as a technology that does not require an operation to separate articles after purchase. A packaging body for thin-type sanitary napkins that is appropriate for carrying a small number of sanitary articles is disclosed in Pat. Pub. 1. The packaging body disclosed in Pat. Pub. 1 can carry a small number of sanitary articles without having to separate the articles into a pouch and the like after the purchaser purchases the packaging body at a store.